mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Enrollment Chapter I (Anime)
Enrollment Chapter I is the first episode of the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei anime. Summary Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki start their first year of high school. They meet Mayumi, the Student Council president, as well as three first year Course 2 students, Mizuki; Erika; and Leo. These three, Tatsuya, and Miyuki gets into a conflict with Course 1 Students due to the latter's elitist views. Plot The episode begins with an introduction narrated by Tatsuya explaining the beginning of modern magic, the World War III, the important role Magicians played in preventing an escalation to thermonuclear war, and the current magical arms race. A younger Tatsuya and Miyuki are seen during the Okinawa Defense Navel Battle and Tatsuya is shown using Material Burst. Before the opening ceremony Miyuki complains about Tatsuya not being Course 1 student. After reprimanding her, Tatsuya reminds her that practical magic skills are more important than written tests, and that he would not be chosen to become a Course 1 even if she refuses the position of freshmen representative which she agrees. Miyuki leaves for the rehearsal after being encouraged by Tatsuya. After overhearing someone calling him a Weed, and questioning why he is at school so early, Tatsuya runs into Saegusa Mayumi who seems to be interested in him despite his status as a Course 2 student and they introduce themselves. Nakajou Azusa comes to get Mayumi and Tatsuya excuses himself. In the auditorium, Tatsuya notices the clear divide between Course 1 and Course 2 students. After sitting down, Tatsuya meets Shibata Mizuki and Chiba Erika. After the ceremony, Tatsuya talks with Mizuki and Erika while waiting for his sister. After Mizuki correctly guesses that the freshman representative is Tatsuya's sister, due to their similar auras, Tatsuya realizes that Mizuki has Over-sensitivity to Spirit Particle Emission. Tatsuya also becomes concerned that she might see his secret. Miyuki is finally able to excuse herself from a group of Course 1 students and asks Tatsuya whether he is already dating his classmates, although he scolds her about the assumption. Erika and especially Mizuki become flustered after witnessing Tatsuya and Miyuki acting a little too intimate for siblings. At home, Miyuki admits that she just received a call from Shiba Tatsurou and Shiba Sayuri and asks whether Tatsuya received any word from them, to which he responds that he did not. While Miyuki becomes upset over the fact that their parents refuse to acknowledge him, her magic begins to run wild and freeze the kitchen. Tatsuya manages to calm her down and explains that it is only natural to not receive any contact as he did refuse to go straight to work at his father's company, and that just the fact that he is wanted there could be considered acknowledgement. The next morning Tatsuya and Miyuki travel, Tatsuya runs while Miyuki is on Skates and both are using magic, to a ninja dojo where Tatsuya is immediately assaulted by the disciples, a part of his daily morning training. Meanwhile, Kokonoe Yakumo sneaks up on Miyuki and becomes overly excited about her 'moe' uniform. As Miyuki becomes more and more uncomfortable, Yakumo is assaulted by Tatsuya from behind , who has taken out all the disciples. During their confrontation Yakumo comments that in a strictly taijutsu fight he doesn't stand a chance and begins using magic to deflect Tatsuya's attacks. Later Tatsuya is seen panting on the ground. Miyuki kneels down, during which her uniform gets dirty, and gives Tatsuya a towel. When Tatsuya apologizes getting her skirt dirty she deflects his concern and as they stand up she pulls out a cell phone shaped CAD and cleans up both of their clothes with Magic. Miyuki asks Tatsuya for breakfast and invites Yakumo to join them. Later Tatsuya is seen in class, with Mizuki and Erika, typing on the keyboard for his desk's terminal, watching the scene Saijou Leonhard starts talking with Tatsuya and they make the acquaintance. Leo then immediately gets into an argument with Erika after calling her a 'dude'. Yoshida Mikihiko observes them in the background. The bell rings and Ono Haruka, the counselor comes in, much to the surprise of the students, as teachers taking (theory) classes is unusual due to overall modernization of education. At lunchtime, Mizuki, Erika, and Leo sit with Tatsuya, and Erika and Leo fall into another argument when Miyuki interrupts and asks to join them. A group of Course 1 students attempt to stop her while belittling the Course 2 students. To avoid an argument, Tatsuya tells Miyuki that he is done and leaves. After school, Miyuki's wish to return home with her brother is not respected by her classmates, who wish to keep her away from the Weeds, leading to an argument between Erika, Leo and Mizuki and the Course 1 students. After Mizuki asks how much better the Course 1 students think they are considering that classes just began, Morisaki Shun draws a CAD while Leo charges towards him. However, before Morisaki can finish casting, Erika knocks his CAD out of his hand with her baton. Several other male students begin to cast magic and Mitsui Honoka tries to stop them and begins to cast her own magic. After Tatsuya reads Honoka's activation sequence, he assures Miyuki that there is no need for him to stop her. Her magic, however, is stopped by Mayumi, who arrives with Watanabe Mari, the head of the Disciplinary Committee. Tatsuya lies to Mari, telling her that the Morisaki family's quick draw is famous and he simply wanted a demonstration, but that it was so realistic that he couldn't help himself in responding. He also tells them that the female students spell was a Flash Spell, with suppressed power, revealing to them that he can read activation sequences in real time. The episode ends with Tatsuya contemplating that despite being considered an elite for entering Magic High School, as soon as you enroll you are considered either an honor student or an irregular. WW3.png Highly_destructive_magic.png 32decb3f8794a4c2745216860cf41bd5ac6e3984.gif Blooms.png Weed.png Fight.png Ep_1.png Differences Between Light Novels and Anime *While the novels start by explaining Magic Schools and the difference between Course 1 and Course 2 students (the lack of a teacher for the latter), the anime only explains the magical arms race that the world is currently in. *During the anime's intro Tatsuya's status as a Strategic-Class Magician is hinted at, Miyuki's 'death' and Tatsuya's skewed emotions are also revealed; in the novel's these are not revealed until much later. *In the episode Tatsuya meets Mayumi almost immediately after Miyuki departs while in the novels they meet after Tatsuya has found a place to read. This meeting is significantly shorter; the Numbers System is not explained, nor is the reason why Mayumi is interested in Tatsuya (his high entrance exam marks). Azusa also interrupts their meeting in the anime, while in the novels Tatsuya excuses himself so he can head to the ceremony. *As in the manga, Tatsuya only meets Erika and Mizuki before the opening ceremony, not the two other girls. *After the ceremony Tatsuya, Erika and Mizuki do not talk about which class they are in. *In the anime, after Mizuki correctly guesses the Miyuki is Tatsuya's little sister she admits that their aura's look similar right away, while in the novels she first tries to brush it off as them looking alike. *Miyuki becomes upset over their dysfunctional family at home, right after a call from them, rather than the next morning on the way to school in the 'Cabinet'. *Yakumo mentions the fact that he can't match Tatsuya in pure taijutsu during his match with him, not after *The Magic Sequence circle design used for Miyuki's magic in cleaning up Tatsuya is different from the design in the light novels. *The anime shows neither Mikihiko leaving the classroom nor Haruka speaking to the class, instead showing him watching Erika and Leo's argument. *It shows the lunchtime scene, which is only glossed over in the light novels. *The novels include more scenes between lunch and the confrontation after school, including the lead up to the confrontation. Category:Releases Category:Anime Category:Enrollment Arc